Exciting Senior Year Trip - NOT!
by ZeroTheBaby
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, 18 years old, to take over the Vongola Famiglia after graduating. This is his last year as a 'normal' civilian & Dame-Tsuna but Reborn decided to destroy the last of his peaceful life,by getting Tsuna's class to go Italy for their senior trip! Now, what is Tsuna going do to hide his identity as Vongola Decimo & try to keep his Dame-Tsuna cover during the trip!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Exciting Senior Year Trip - NOT!

Rating: T (Swearing)

Pairings: -

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, only the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1: WE ARE WHAT?!**

"I swear to all Vongola Bosses," the brunet huffed, stuffing his clothes into his luggage, "I will murder whoever allowed Reborn to make decisions for my class!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi is his name. The current heir to Vongola Famiglia, in other words, Vongola Decimo, who's currently 18 years old, having his third and final year in Namimori High School, before claiming his throne as Vongola Decimo officially.

Why is he swearing to our dear Vongola Bosses, which ironically includes himself, about what our favorite hitman baby had done? Well, let us go back in time to see what had actually happened...

-Around an hour ago-

The class of 3A was bustling with noises as the oh-so-lovely students' chatter excitedly about their Senior Year Trip, which they would be discussing about today in homeroom. Except our favorite Tuna-fish, Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi, who only simply wants to enjoy his last school trip as an ordinary teenager, before graduating and having to succeed Vongola (as much as he didn't want to).

His two best friends/guardians, both seated on either of his sides, argued among themselves about the place where the trip should be— Gokudera insisted on Sicily, Italy, where Vongola HQ is, wanting to prove to the class that his Jyuudaime should not be looked down upon, while Yamamoto laughed as he suggested a trip to Hoboken, New Jersey, being the birthplace of baseball, wanting to visit the country which his favorite sports was born. (AN: I actually when google-ing at 4.35AM on my phone to look for an Italy map, a country which baseball is popular most and the birthplace ._.)

Tsuna continued staring off into blank spaces, giving up on stopping the argument occurring with him being in the middle of the two. That is until then classroom's sliding door slammed opened, revealing a ever-grumpy Nezu. Yes, he actually had the guts to apply for Namimori High School after being fired from Namimori Middle School (Tsuna: psh! From what I have known, that baldy begged the principal of Namimori High into letting have a position, promising to never lie again but his 'elite-ness'), stalk— I mean following Tsuna's class up to high school.

Mr Grumpy slammed his attendance book onto the table in front, catching the attention of the students who had not realised that he had walked in. Scrambling to their seats, Nezu-sensei (AN: I really don't feel like calling him a sensei but I have too ._.) flipped open the attendance book and called out all of the names listed, with the usual snarl at the trio's names. When he was finally done, he cleared his throat, as if preparing to give them a 'wonderful' speech to the class.

"As you all know, we will be discussing about the Senior Year Trip, in short, FT. So—"

A hand rose up, interrupting his oh-so-fabulous speech, grunting at the student, who happens to be Yamamoto, to ask his question.

"Why is it call FT when it's our Senior Year Trip? Shouldn't it be called SYT? Or at least FYT?"

Nezu grumbled under his breath, giving the class his irritated look, answering the question reluctantly, "FT means Final Trip. All we did is removing the Y, get it? It means it's your final trip as a class. So stop asking me this type of questions!"

"Ahaha! I see! Nee, Tsuna! Did you know about it too?" the baseball star turned to look at his best friend, who's currently on the receiving end of Nezu-sensei's death glare.

"A-ah…! I-I didn't know u-until Nezu-sensei explained i-it…"

Tsuna tried his best to ignore the piercing glare, hoping that Yamamoto would just drop the subject, but unfortunately, Yamamoto went ahead and asked the other guardian the exact same question, only to start off another one-sided argument between the two, with Tsuna in the middle of them.

This was just like usual, with Gokudera the only one being fired up, and Yamamoto was just laughing away, giving more remarks to make Gokudera more agitated (unintentionally). The brunet simply ignored them (including Nezu-sensei's glare), and stared into the air, blocking all noises out of his mind.

Nezu-sensei was beyond furious, he couldn't believe that that trio (Tsuna: I'M INNOCENT THIS TIME!) who caused him to lose his job at NamiChuu, was actually shouting away (Tsuna: I'M STARING OF INTO BLANK SPACE, DAMN IT!) without a care in his class. Just as he was about to scream at them (Tsuna: SERIOUSLY. I'M NOT EVEN UTTERING A SINGLE WORD RIGHT NOW!), the door slammed open, and there walks in a baby, who's probably Reborn.

"Ciaossu!"

Yeap. Definitely Reborn.

Nezu-sensei quickly straightened his clothes, giving Reborn his best smile, hoping to impress the baby, who in turn ignored him. "Ah! Reboyama-sensei! I see that you are here to discuss with the class about the FT!"

Hopping onto the teacher's table, Rebor— I mean Reboyama-sensei spoke. "This year would be special for this class, as a good friend of mine offered his centuries-old mansion as our hostel and covered all of our expenses. Our trip will be heading to Sicily, Italy, as our Senior Year Trip!"

The class went silent for a moment, and then the students all burst out into cheers, for they were so lucky to visit Italy, for free! Though our sweet, little Tuna-fish was dead frozen, like he was hit by a Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition.

He did not expect this to happen. He did not want this to happen. He did not want to ruin his last year as a normal civilian. He did not want Reborn to purposely ruin his last year as a normal civilian. And he most utterly DID NOT want his Dame-Tsuna facade to be destroyed before he graduates!

But fates (or is it Reborn. I'm pretty sure it's just Reborn) seems to another idea. Reborn just have to disguise as Reboyama, and comes into his class to announce that they will be staying at Vongola Mansion (like duh), with all expenses covered by Ninth. Reborn just had to ensure his favorite student suff— enjoy his last chance as a normal civilian.

Among the groups of students, one of them shouted, "Reboyama-sensei! When will we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow 7AM. Passports and parent's signature are already obtained, so just bring yourself and your luggage. Gather at the school gate by 6AM, or the bus will leave you behind." with that, Reboyama-sensei left the class without another word, leaving the class speechless at the fact that he had already gotten their passports and parent's consent without them knowing.

The trio, being used to Reborn's usual Have-Fun-Thinking-Though-I-Doubt-You-Understand actions, return back to their own world, ignoring Nezu-sensei and the class...

Though Gokudera and Yamamoto still doesn't know Reboyama is Reborn ^_^|||

-Back to Present-

... And that's why Tsuna ended up cussing at himself too.

Anyway, he packed to the minimum, since majority of his belongings are already at the Mansion when he went over during the break for more tor— training.

Letting out a long and deep sigh, Tsuna collapsed onto his bed, surrendering to his fate.

He just hopes that he would be able to at the very least, keep his inheritance a secret.

Which is 2000% impossible.

* * *

Um... I'm back... Not with an update but a new story! My excuses are on my profile so im not gonna explain more _ I changed my formatting but it's only gonna affect those chapters that will be up from now onwards _ I really hate Microsoft OneNote right now. The first time it deleted one whole CHUNK of my in-complete 8027 fluff, making me lose interest in continuing, now it deleted one whole CHUNK of this fic. In the middle of nowhere some more. So pissed that I only typed half of what it was suppose to be there. I guess I should go back using Simplenote, before OneNote deletes ALL OF MY STORIES.

-Zero [Nov 5, 3.04AM]


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Exciting Senior Year Trip - NOT!

Rating: T (Swearing)

Pairings: -

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, only the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Dame-Tsuna, One Brave Soul, One Jet, One Skylark, One Lawn Head, One Pineapple, One Cow**

The day of the trip (which was the next day), arrived too early to Tsuna's liking. Though he's still sleeping soundly in his comfortable bed.

The sun still doesn't want to be up, still hanging around the borderline of changing with the moon. Definitely not the time when you want to be awoken. Heck, even Nana isn't awake yet.

Well, not like Reborn cares or cared. Casually jumping onto the brunet's bed, hand grabbing Leon-o-10 ton-hammer, whacking Tsuna right in his stomach. Poor Tsuna shot out of his bed, shrieking at the top of his voice, earning another whack on his head.

"Itai... Mou! Reborn! Why did you have to wake me up like that again?" Tsuna whined, rubbing the bump that formed on his head. No matter how many times Reborn had done this, Tsuna would still have the same old cycle of reactions: Gets hit Shrieks Gets hit a second time Complains about it Cycle repeats the next morning.

"A Mafia Boss should be alert at all times." Each word filled with smugness, leaving Tsuna grumbling about a certain Spartan hitman baby ruining his life the moment he stepped into his house.

"Did you say something, Dame-Tsuna?" Leon-Hammer in hand, Reborn looked at Tsuna innocently, waiting for the right reply (his hands itches to whack Tsuna straight in his head).

Sensing the Reply-yes-and-you-will-be-rewarded evil gleam in Reborn's eyes, Tsuna immediately answered "N-nothing! A-anyway, why did you wake me up so early in the morning?! It's only—" glancing at the alarm clock next to him, "—barely 4AM! We are only going to meet up at 6AM!" (AN: Dear Tsuna, its Reborn, who we are talking about.)

Reborn jumped off the bed and smirk "So? It doesn't mean that you are getting off your training!"

"W-WAIT—"

And off they went, with Tsuna tied to a Leon-race car, speeding down the streets of Namimori neighborhood.

-6AM-

Despite the early hours, loud chatters were heard at the main gate of NamiChuu. Those fucktard classmates of Tsuna (AN: I hate them ._.) chatted excitedly about their trip, happily thinking that the terriorising prefect, Hibari Kyoya, wouldn't be able to follow them to their trip unlike other classes. How wrong they were... In fact, the other classes would be thanking them for taking the prefect away to Italy! Oh... If only they knew...

Our favourite brunet came jogging into the scene with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind, looking haggard as if he just went through the forest (which he did). Each of them carried a small backpack or messenger bag like they always brought for school, no luggage in-sight, unlike those naive noisy classmates of theirs, who's luggage are as tall as Fuuta, when he was younger, and as wide as a Mini-Gola Mosca. (AN: I suck at describing. Yes. I suck totally.) It's a wonder what in the six hells are inside them.

"Ewww! Dame-Tsuna is so filthy! Get him away from us!"

"Hahaha! What's with that ugly backpack of his! Too poor to even get a luggage and clothes? Hahaha!"

Insults were spouted everywhere, as if it was free-of-charge (well, it comes with a price *smirks*), though Tsuna ignored them perfectly for the sake of thinking how is he suppose to get out of this mess (this trip), without getting found out. Gokudera and Yamamoto on the other hand, was furious, one on the external, one on the internal. Without a say, the one being furious on the outside is Gokudera, dynamites in his hands, just one second away from lighting them up, while Yamamoto just maintained his ever-peace-and-happy face, though his insides were having a war, whether to unsheathe his sword or get Jirou to bite them to death (Hibari: Hn. I will let you off for this.). Though it's weird that they ignored the fact that Gokudera and Yamamoto are also carrying similar bags as well.

All of the commotion stopped, when a gunshot was heard.

Heads snapped towards the direction of the noise, finding Reboyama-sensei standing in front of a bus, empty-handed.

"Hurry up! If you don't get on the bus now..." Reboyama smirked, "I will shoot you!" and Leon-gun appeared in his hand, aiming at a random student.

Since they confirmed that the gunshot came from Reboyama-sensei, every single of them rushed up onto the bus, not wanting to become a victim of Reboyama-sensei. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto went along with the flow and 'rushed' as well, because Reborn would really shoot them, and Tsuna is a daily victim anyway. One less bullet is also very important.

With everyone settled on the bus, Reboyama-sensei held an odd-looking, lime green microphone which seemed to have eyes on it, giving an introduction of the FT.

"We will first head off to Namimori Airport, then board the jet, then when we land, I will then brief you imbeci— guys about the FT." Reboyama-sensei innocently smiled, pretending he did not just purposely slip the word out, sending shivers down the occupants' bodies.

One brave boy, whose name is going to be san for now, actually had the courage to spoke up, "He totally just said Imbecile, right?!" let's pray for his safety AND sanity, for faulting this taboo... One moment of silence for the brave soul...

Oh! Let's just say A-san was shot down by Reboyama-sensei, ok?

The trip was pretty short, and the airport came into view after ten minutes or so. The passengers alighted with lightning speed, not wanting to end up like A-san.

They waited at the pavement for their luggage, whereas Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reboyama-sensei went straight into the airport, knowing that those idiots would most likely follow them unless they want to see their ancestors this soon.

Sure enough, each and every of them ran after Reboyama-sensei like little duckies following their mother, except 10 times faster.

-After checking in, at Vongola Private Jet Port-

"WOW! This is awesome!"

Amazed gasps sounded from the class, disbelief that they are going to ride this.

Oh, what's this _this_, they are going crazy about? It's Vongola Private Jet X, one specially stationed in Namimori, Japan, for the Decimo and his Famiglia. It has Mist flames stored to create an illusion barrier, in case of an enemy attack. The jet itself aren't overly decorated, just a Vongola Crest and an 'X' printed in it, probably not to draw too much attention to it (in which it already does, with that huge Vongola Crest).

"Nee, Reboyama-sensei! Are we really going to ride this enormous plane?!" B-san exclaimed, admiring at the size of the jet.

"Of'cos! My friend's grandson, gladly loan this private jet specially to us!" Reboyama-sensei smirked, knowing Tsuna must be cursing him for using his name when he clearly did not even have a say in this. But what can Tsuna do? Why of'cos, count himself so _lucky_ to have Reborn as he's home tutor!

As Reboyama-sensei had predicted, Tsuna inner mind went into frenzy, 'HIEEEEE! Since when did I ever agreed to this! That Satan reincarnation...! I didn't even have a say in this... Dear Primo! Why do I have such evil tutor call Reborn!'

"Oh! Then we got to thank this person when we are at Italy!" C-san cheered, daydreaming about how the grandson would actually look like, and hopefully she would b able to charm him, make him fall hopelessly in love with her, and then make her his wife!

Dream on, C-san. Tsu-kun would never fall in love with you, much less letting you know it is actually him, you are fantasying about!

"There's no need to thank him, since he believe he must treat their guest with the best service, from the start, till the end!" there's no need to guess as well, Reboyama-sensei was definitely enjoying this very _very_ much.

More nonsense chatters came from the class, wondering just how rich is Reboyama-sensei's friend, even the grandson just loan them his private jet, as if it was nothing.

"Also..." he purposely let the words hang, making the students pause their conversations, and then continued "we will be having three extra students following us on this trip, Sasagawa Ryohei, Chrome Dokuro & Hibari Kyoya!"

Gasps could be heard, as they heard the skylark's name... Disbelief that he would actually leave Namimori, AND follow them on their trip to Italy?! They kind of expect Ryohei to follow them because of his sister complex with Kyoko, and for Chrome to follow them is normal, since they were ex-classmates but Hibari?! THAT HIBARI KYOYA?!

Tsuna mentally sighed, also expecting his three other guardians to follow since it's THE Reborn that planned all these. He bets that Lambo is already in the jet, sleeping in his own private quarters dreaming about food.

A dark gleam shone from Reboyama-sensei's huge eyes, feeling annoyed at the lack of dramatic responses he got from the pests. He grabbed Leon, and Leon shifted its shape into a machine gun, feeling slightly happy that he could shoot those annoying pests as well, "It's time for boarding, get on now or I will shoot you!"

Hearing that, they wasted no time to board the jet, while fearing for their lives, during their trip...

Unless if they don't want their posture to be beautiful when they die, bending in a way that is not proved by theory!

In case you are wondering, Hibari is already sleeping in his room as well!

* * *

Eto... Ciaossu? Ok, Lazy me finally finished typing this chapter! /whacked/ Um... Let's see, I have been going crazy over cosplayers (Reika, KANAME & YuegeneFAY) and I got to meet them last year w Hopefully they will come Singapore again soon! And... I have been cosplaying _ Yeah.. Check out my Instagram: hitsugayazero if you wanna stalk me haha /whacked/ I have been playing DMMD (reconnect) for days, and I FELL IN LOVE WITH NOIZ. NOIZ SO HANDSOME OMG. THOSE PIERCINGS! /fangirls/ My phone's lock screen and home screen are both Noiz OwO and I just bought a shoe with Noiz's theme colour, light green w Ok.. I should stop before I went too high! After I post this, and finish reading manga updates.. BACK TO DMMD FOR MINK'S ROUTE!

Anyway, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT PEOPLE! Didn't expect to have so many follows, favourites and reviews QwQ (16 reviews for a chapter is a feat for me!) LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Let me reply your reviews now~~

Neko and Niky: Maa maa! Neko-san and Tsu-kun can be friends then! Oh! Someone noticed my Utapri reference! Niky-san, don't make Neko-san sad w Well, There's definitely going to be having humor around! (I think my humor is plain though) Ah, En-kun and Shimon Famiglia will be appearing in later chapters!

death angel alice: R-really?! I hope this chapter won't be a disappointment since it's practically a filler before the grand start of the trip w

happyth & Guest-san #1 & 3: Thanks so much w

Azzura Kana: Umm... If this chapter disappoints you, I'm so sad QAQ It's only a filler! I swear TTATT

Fiamma-Del-Cielo: Fufufu.. Someone noticed this! It's meant to be an inside joke of mine, and you realised the true meaning of FT XD

Xxferessa-TanXx: Fufufu... Maybe he would get to hide his identity after all OwO /nah its impossible. just you have said, its Reborn, we are talking about!

Yuu3, SephrinaRose, sticy17, Analyn Rockwand, onepiecefannumber1: There you go~~~

Guest-san #2: Thank you so much! Fufufu.. More Tsuna-torture and Tsuna-squabbles OwO /whacked/

Hibari Katomi: Hai! Poor Tsu-kun QwQ

There! Im done OwO Tata minna~

-Zero [Jan 10, 11:26PM]


End file.
